Waking Nightmares
by spooksfan08
Summary: Angela and Jack are married. Booth and Brennan are still dancing around their feelings.A murder case and the escape of the Gravedigger make things more difficult than the Squint Squad could ever imagine. Can Booth protect Brennan this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ; I believe Bones is the property of Kathy Reichs and Fox Television. No copyright infringement intended**

**Waking Nightmares**

Caroline was not a happy woman. She did not like to be kept waiting. She knew she had to speak to Brennan and Booth as soon as possible, but she also knew that Hodgins and Angela and the rest of the team would need to know. She sat on the sofa in Brennan's office as Cam walked in.

"Hey Cherie, when do you expect the dynamic duo to arrive?" Cam shrugged as Caroline continued to look disgruntled.

"They are at a potential crime scene. Why can't you just tell me what it is you came to say? I'll make sure everyone else is informed" Cam smiled slightly as Caroline huffed.

"Tell us what?" Booth was just ahead of Brennan as they entered her office.

"Why is everyone here?" Brennan sighed as Caroline called for Daisy to round up the others on the team.

"I need to talk to you Cherie. And what I got to say, you aint gonna like it one little bit." She looked pointedly at Brennan who just stared non committal at her. Jack sat on the edge of the couch.

"Go on" Booth glanced briefly at Brennan. He was automatically worried. He saw Angela glance at Jack the same way.

"This morning I got a call from the Governor of a correctional facility where Heather Taffet was being held" She eyed the rest of the team, aware that Angela had taken Jack's hand. Brennan had crossed her arms across her waist. Cam was leaning against the desk.

"That's the Gravedigger!" Daisy exclaimed as Cam shot her a look

"Correct" Caroline sighed. "Well, there aint no way I can dress this up pretty. She escaped from prison this morning"

Jack swore before standing and walking out the room. Brennan felt the colour drain from her face as she watched him walk away. Angela looked towards her friend before following her husband out of the room.

"How? How is that possible Caroline?" Booth wanted to punch something. He had never seen Brennan look so worried.

"All I know Booth is that the prison is currently under investigation. The guard seemed to be sweet on Taffet. More fool him; he's currently residing in County morgue." Caroline stood and walked towards Booth as Brennan seemed to retreat in to herself. Cam nodded to Daisy indicating for her to leave the room with her.

"Dr Brennan, we will find her. The police, the FBI are all looking for her." She smiled kindly at the anthropologist as Booth loosened his tie. "Look after her Booth". Caroline left the room as Brennan hung her head.

"Bones" Booth's voice was quiet as he watched her reconstruct the walls he had worked so hard to pull down.

"She was right. Taffet was right" Brennan felt her eyes brim with unshed tears.

"Hey, Bones" Booth repeated as he came to stand in front of her.

"She said this wasn't over, as they led her away she told me it wasn't over" Brennan let Booth pull her in to a hug. Before he could stop himself he'd kissed the top of Brennan's head.

"Well it's time we finished it" Booth sighed as he felt his partner's tears soak his shirt.

**authors note : Just an introduction. Thought I'd have another go at a Bones story. Let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Nope, still not mine. **

**Chapter 2: Unbroken?**

Jack stormed over to his workstation. He was livid that the authorities were so incompetent as to allow a serial killer and kidnapper like the Gravedigger escape. He felt sick as he thought of his time in the car buried alive with Brennan by his side. It was nearly two years ago but the nightmares were still there. He still hated feeling enclosed; that there was somewhere he couldn't get out of. He still woke up sweating and terrified that he was still in that car with Brennan. He pulled his microscope towards him as he tried to focus on his work. Angela watched him as he fought to maintain the façade of being in control. Her heart broke as she crossed the room.

"Honey" Angela sighed as Jack rested both hands on the desk. He knew if he turned to her he'd be gone, unable to stop the tears he was fighting to keep at bay.

"She will be caught again Jack. You know that" Angela rested her hands on his shoulders as he hung his head. He knew she was right. She'd killed a guard, there was only so far she could go before someone would catch her. He finally turned to his wife as he sighed.

"Ange" Jack's voice broke as she pulled him in to her arms.

"Oh Jack" Angela couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes as held on to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later there was no sign of Taffet. Jack hadn't slept well. The nightmares had returned since the day in Brennan's office when Caroline had dropped her bombshell. He glared in to his microscope as he analysed the soil samples from their latest case. He was determined that Taffet would not destroy him. He would be able to continue working as well as ever. Cam watched from the platform. She was keen to get justice for their latest victim, an as yet unnamed man aged between 30 -45 years old. All they knew about him was that his left femur and mandible were missing. She hoped the rest of the remains would be found soon and that the family could have least have some closure. Angela had been working on a facial recognition programme but without the mandible getting a match would be nearly impossible.

Cam decided to see how far Jack had got with the sample when Daisy came running from Dr Brennan's office.

"Dr Saroyan! Dr Saroyan!" Daisy yelled as she ran towards her boss.

"Don't run in the lab Daisy" Sometimes Cam felt like she had a toddler in the lab not a degree student on her third doctorate. She smiled kindly as Daisy looked mortified at being corrected.

"Sorry Dr Saroyan. Please can you come to Dr Brennan's office? Now please. I have to get the others too. Booth is there. Oh my God I have to find everyone" Daisy was panicking as Cam took a deep breath. Sometimes the girl spoke so quickly it was difficult to process exactly what she was saying.

"Dr Brennan wants to see everyone in her office?" Daisy nodded as Cam spoke "Fine. Get Dr Hodgins and Sweets. Angela is already there I'm guessing" Daisy shook her head.

"No I haven't seen Angela today." Cam sighed.

"Ok find everyone and we'll meet in Dr Brennan's office." Daisy nodded again as she spotted Sweets enter the lab. "Don't run Daisy" Cam chastised as Daisy slowed down to what looked like a power walk rather than a run. Shaking her head Cam headed towards Brennan's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth loosened his tie as he leant against Brennan's desk. She looked terrified. It hadn't only been Jack that had suffered nightmares, but Brennan would never admit it. Nightmares were subjective, those who tried to analyse dreams were working with an inexact science. She couldn't understand that. Pacing her office as she waited for the rest of the team to arrive she glanced at Booth.

"We should be out there searching Booth" She wanted to cry. Booth nodded.

"We will be, people are. She can't have gone far Bones. C'mon." Booth held his hand out to her as Brennan walked to him. The rest of the team were still unaware of the change in their relationship. It was still too new to be out there in the public domain. Cam thought she saw something as she walked in to Brennan's office. But the pair had looked away so quickly she couldn't be certain.

"You wanted to see me Dr Brennan? Daisy is out there rounding everyone up" She smiled as she folded her arms.

"Everyone?"

"Yes, Sweets, Dr Hodgins, Angela. Everyone. I think if you wait long enough she'll get hold of Caroline, Wendell and the others. I think Gordon Wyatt may be on her list too" Cam was getting worried. The mention of Angela's name had caused Brennan to look at the floor.

"Oh God." Brennan mouthed as Cam glared. "Jack, he doesn't know" Booth nodded. He'd only received the tape moments before. Jack hadn't been in the working area of the Jeffersonian then, so he'd headed straight for Brennan.

"Stay here, you too Cam. I'll talk to him" Brennan went to protest "Let me tell him Bones" Booth was in no mood to argue. Brennan nodded slightly as Cam stepped closer to Brennan. Booth left the office.

"Tell Jack what?" She held Brennan's gaze as once again Brennan's eyes filled with tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth walked across to where the resident bug man was working. He glared in to the microscope as Booth waited. What he was about to say was going to break the bug guy's heart. Jack eventually looked up.

"Ah, when did you see Angela last?" He watched as confusion crossed Jack's face

"This morning. We left for work at the same time. She had a meeting about the patenting of her Angelator. She should be back any time now" Jack watched as Booth nodded slightly. "Why man? What's happened?" Jack could feel the dread building in his stomach. The longer his friend was taking to answer the more he was worried.

"We had a voice recording sent to us. I got it a few minutes ago. That's why Daisy was sent to look for everyone. I assumed you had one too. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Booth watched as Jack stood.

"No way Booth. You are not telling me this. This is not happening" Jack wanted Booth to tell him it was a sick joke, that any second the others would admit to it. As Booth waited for his friend to calm down Jack realised that wasn't going to happen.

"She's got Angela" Jack felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. Booth guided him up to Brennan's office as the others waited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sweets sat next to Daisy as Brennan took the chair opposite. Cam leant against the wall as Booth and Jack re-entered the room. None of them had any idea Angela would be taken. They had all expected her to go after Jack, Brennan or Booth. Jack slumped on the chair next to Daisy.

"When did you get the voice recording?" Cam tried to focus on the facts. It was easier than dealing with emotion. She really wanted to call Michelle to check if she was ok. It was her first week at college.

"Ten minutes ago" Brennan was glad that Cam was trying to focus on hard facts.

"Ok, let's hear it then" Jack was amazed at how his voice was stronger than he felt. He had to get Angela back. Booth stepped over towards the computer, pressed a few keys so all the team could hear the electronic voice Taffet continued to insist on using.

"I HAVE ANGELA HODGINS. DR BRENNAN IS THE BRAIN, BOOTH IS THE MUSCLE, HODGINS IS THE EMOTION, DR SAROYAN IS THE SENSE. SHE IS THE HEART. REMOVE THE HEART FROM THE TEAM THE TEAM DIES. YOU HAVE 12 HOURS. THIS IS MY FIRST AND FINAL COMMUNICATION"

The recording ended as jack hung his head in his hands. He knew she would kill Angela if she hadn't done so already. Brennan was furious but stared at the floor. No one spoke for a few seconds. Surprisingly it was Daisy that broke the silence.

"OK, so we have 12 hours." She stood smoothing her skirt over her thighs as Sweets looked up. "12 hours people. We will find Angela. We will. It's what we do, help people. Angela needs us. Sitting here like this isn't going to help her is it. C'mon" her voice suddenly broke with tears as Brennan watched the young student anthropologist.

"Daisy is right. We have to find Angela." Brennan looked across as Booth crossed the room.

"It looks like Angela was taken from her car. That might give us some information" Booth couldn't look at Jack as he spoke. He knew all to well what he was going through. So did Brennan.

"I'm on it" Jack was out the door as Booth grabbed Brennan's jacket.

"Where are we going Booth?" She took the coat as he walked to the door.

"To bring Angela home" Booth hoped it would be a case of third time lucky for the team rather than Taffet.

**authors note. Hope I am staying in character with this, will try to update soon. Please let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Still not mine**

**Maps**

Angela woke slowly; her head felt like it had the day after she'd graduated from college. The hangover had lasted days and she'd sworn not to drink again. Until the next time. Daring to open an eye Angela realised that the headache was forming behind her eyes had nothing to do with alcohol. The fear gripped her as she began to remember what happened. The dark made it difficult to see where she was but the memory of what had happened was terrifying enough without knowing where she was. Angela fought to control the tears as the fear gripped her. All she could think was that there was little chance she would see Jack or her friends again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jack felt sick with worry. He knew Cam was keeping an eye on him as he began looking through the evidence that they had managed to collect from Angela's car. He made a mental note to get Angela to clean out her car more often. He couldn't bring himself to look at Cam as she crossed the room to him.

"Anything?" She sighed as he shook his head.

"Not yet" He kept his eyes on the microscope, he was still furious but knew he could not take it out on his boss. It wasn't her fault he wanted to scream at the world. He needed something to focus on, to feel he was helping Angela. The thought of her scared, alone and trapped made him feel sick. They had to find her.

"We will find Angela, you know that Jack?" Cam rested a hand on his shoulder as he continued to glare at the microscope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan sat in the car next to Booth as he drove. She was angry that they hadn't been able to protect Angela. Taffet had been right, Angela was the heart of the team and without her she knew they would be lost. She glanced across at Booth as he gripped the wheel a little tighter. She knew he hated the Gravedigger as much as she did. What she didn't know was that Booth had the nightmares too, that he had woken up screaming as he dreamt not only of his own time at the mercy of the psychopath but of pulling Brennan from the from the sand only to find she was already dead. He'd fought the urge to call her a million times in the middle of the night just to check she was ok. He glanced across at Brennan as he turned the corner.

"Bones" He paused as she raised her eyes to his "She will be fine. We will find her. I know Taffet said it wasn't over and she was right. Only this time it ends on our terms not hers. Bones you have to believe that" Brennan sighed as she nodded.

"Booth, time is running out. We have 10 hours and no way of knowing where Angela is" Brennan fought to hide the tears. Angela was like a sister to her.

"We will find her Bones" Booth stated forcibly. He just hoped he was right. "We know Taffet has a pattern. That she holds one major grudge against us. I just think we need to see how that pattern continues" Booth was determined they would not give up. He knew he would never be able to look at Jack again if they hadn't done everything possible to find their friend.

"How about we go and see Gordon Wyatt?" Brennan considered her words carefully as she watched Booth raise his eyebrows. He was amazed she had suggested going to visit the British psychiatrist turned chef. She wasn't a fan of psychiatry at all.

"Why?" He didn't see what Gordon could do for them

"He sees patterns that we can't. It has to be worth a try Booth" It was Angela that realised when a pattern emerged in their cases. Booth had that skill too. Brennan ran a hand through her hair as she stared out at the passing traffic.

"Ok Bones. Gordon Gordon it is" Booth drove through the lights hoping that he could get his friend to help as they headed towards the restaurant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gordon stood in his kitchen watching the waitress try to persuade his friends that now really wasn't a good time to visit. He sighed audibly as Brennan pushed passed the young girl and headed towards the chef.

"We need you to help" Brennan was straight to the point

"You need a recipe then you are in the right place. If you want mental health advice or psychiatry then you are not. Chef's table!" He yelled as the young waitress began setting the table as Booth shook his head.

"Gordon we don't have time. Angela is missing. The Gravedigger got out" He looked at his old friend.

"Gravedigger? Oh dear" Gordon tapped the end of his nose "And Miss Montenegro is missing you say? How can I help? I'm not in your line of work anymore" Gordon looked genuinely worried. He liked Angela; she was the warmest, most openly friendly person he had met on the team.

"We need you. We're running out of time" Brennan sighed as she folded her arms. The tears and frustration just below the surface.

"Of course I will do what I can. Although I am at a loss as to what I can do" He looked kindly at his friends.

"Just help us see if there is a pattern. Come back to the Jeffersonian, look at the evidence. Please" Booth sounded as worried as Brennan.

"Fine" Gordon pulled off his chef's apron as the young waitress looked on in shook.

"Lead the way Agent Booth. Let's see what we can do about that wretched woman" Gordon smiled slightly as Brennan looked visibly relieved.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Wendell and Cam stared at the map of the USA. The computer generated map was Angela's pride and joy. Glaring slightly Cam shook her head.

"Look there is a pattern. An MO." Wendell pointed at the sites he had marked on the map

"I don't see it" Daisy and Jack walked in to the room

"Look, here is where she held her first victims" Wendell pointed at the red dot. "Here is where Booth was kept and here" he pointed at the map a third time is where Dr Brennan and Hodges were kept" Wendell was frustrated that no one seemed to get what he was trying to say.

"Oh" Jack smiled slightly "You just found her"

"He has?" Daisy yelped beside him.

"Look" Jack approached the map, feeling more hopeful than he had done in hours. He took a red marker pen linking the sites of four of the Gravedigger's burial sights on the map.

"You think Angela is somewhere in the middle of that square?" He looked towards Wendell.

"No" He shrugged "I think she is where the lines meet" He drew a cross where the lines met in the middle.

Cam smiled "I'll call Booth"

**authors note. More soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Still not mine**

**Breakthrough?**

Booth drove through the city as Brennan sat beside him watching the Washington traffic whiz by. Gordon sat in the back of the car. He felt desperately sad at the thought of what Angela was going through. He really didn't see what he could do to help; he just knew he wanted to help. Booth remained silent as he thought back over their previous encounters with Taffet, the way his gut had wretched in fear when he found out his Bones had been missing and the way Angela looked at him when they found out Jack was missing too. He hated Taffet and couldn't wait until she was back in prison. He navigated a left turn as Brennan's cell phone began ringing.

"Brennan" She snapped as Gordon sighed heavily. The call was brief as Cam filled them in on what Wendell and Jack had found.

"Thanks Cam. We'll meet you there." She ended the call before turning to Booth. He raised an eyebrow as he waited.

"That was Cam. They have found something. They think Angela is hidden in a container at the Docks. It's in the Municipal Clock Dock Yard" She smiled as Booth covered her hand with his own. He returned her smile as he turned the car away from the route they were taking and onto the freeway. For the first time since Angela had been taken he felt they had a chance to find her. Gordon sat behind the pair and shook his head. It was good news but he still couldn't fathom why the couple in front of him couldn't see what everyone else around them could. It was clear the pair were hopelessly in love, he just hoped Taffet hadn't seen it and wouldn't be able to use it against them.

"Ah Agent Booth" He spoke up for the first time since he had got in the car.

"Yes Gordon" Booth was accelerating on to the Freeway as he spoke.

"You said this woman works to a time frame? How many hours does Angela have left?" He ran a hand over his face as he heard Brennan sigh.

"Six hours. She has six hours" Both men could hear the hitch in her speech as she spoke.

"How long will it take us to get there? There are going to be hundreds, possibly thousands of containers there. She could be trapped in any one of them. They may even have moved the one she is in and she could be half way across the Atlantic." He really didn't want the pair to get their hopes up.

Brennan nodded at his words as she continued to stare out of the passenger side window. She had to believe that they would find her friend, even though the rational part of her mind told her it was unlikely. She was doing what Booth always asked her to do. Think with her heart rather than her head.

"It's approximately five hours from here. Cam and Jack are already on their way there." Booth nodded as she spoke. He had expected Jack would insist on going to the site.

"Bones, we will find her. We will" He glanced across at her briefly as she nodded. He sent up a silent prayer that he was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cam watched as Jack drove like a mad man away from the Jeffersonian. She was terrified that they would be too late. Jack was quieter than she had ever seen him. The change in the entomologist's personality worried her more than anything. If anything had happened to Angela she had no doubt it would irrevocably damage Jack. She sighed as he joined the Freeway at breakneck speed, aware that the police car they were travelling behind would see any sign of trouble before they did.

"Dr Hodgins" Cam stared out of the windscreen as she spoke.

"Yeah"

"When we get there, let the police go in first. Let them do their job."

"No way. The police didn't even have an idea where she may be. We worked that out. I'm going in there" Jack gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Well, at least wait for Booth." Cam sighed as Jack didn't answer her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taffet walked around the containers. She was pleased that the fate of the forensic artist seemed to have the FBI and the squints in such a state of turmoil. She checked the gun in her purse one last time as she sat opposite the air tight cargo container. The sun setting over the yard gave it an even eerier glow. Smiling she tapped on the metal casing of the container.

"Hey!" She laughed. "They'll come a running for you Mrs Hodgins" She laughed again when there was no response. "When they do, when they get here you'll be dead. But don't worry your pretty little head about it. They'll be right behind you" She laughed manically as she hit the metal container with the gun.

Xxxxxxxxx

Angela heard every word Taffet had said. She was burning up as she heard the woman's voice. The air was becoming thinner and her neck ached where the tazer gun had knocked her out. The overwhelming emotion was anger. Right now Angela Hodgins was angry. More angry than she had ever been in her life. She thought of what her friends were going through, of her husband and her father. She glared at the metal walls around her.

"You know what Taffet?" She almost whispered as every word used up the precious oxygen around her.

"I get out of here alive. You won't win. You don't get to win. Jack, I'm going to come home" She stood walking to the edge of her cell. She could hear something banging against the wall. Glaring at it she used all her strength to hit back. The lack of oxygen and the mix of physical activity after so long laying motionless were too much. Angela fell to the floor in a heap as Taffet stood outside and laughed.

**author's note - poor Ang! Promise to update sooner. Hope you are still enjoying this. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - still not mine**

**Deal?**

Brennan felt sick. She knew Taffet and Angela were somewhere in the dock yard they had just entered. Jack was stood to her left as they waited for Cam and Booth to finish speaking to the foreman. Jack was quieter than ever as he held his face in his hands.

"We will find her" Brennan stated as Jack turned to her. The night air giving Brennan an unearthly glow. She looked paler than ever.

"You really believe that?" Jack sighed

"Yes" Brennan's eyes were wide as she thought for a moment that Jack didn't believe Angela would be returned to them safe and well.

"The chances of that are minimal Dr Brennan. You know that"

"No Jack. No I don't know that. That's what Taffet wants us to think. Look Angela is the strongest woman I know. She's a fighter, she will be found" Brennan walked forward as Cam, Gordon and Booth caught up with them. Cam looked as terrified as Brennan but was holding her emotions in check a little more than the anthropologist.

"The foreman says there are three new containers. Only sealed yesterday" Cam smiled slightly as Gordon spoke. Jack nodded slightly, he daren't allow himself to feel hopeful as he heard the psychiatrists words.

"Which are at the back of the yard. These are the coordinates" Cam held out a piece of paper as the team began walking towards the various containers. Booth drew his gun as they stepped over the threshold.

"Guys" He whispered "Cam, you and Gordon stay here. Jack I want you to stay here with Brennan. I'm the only one carrying a gun"

"Oh no way Seeley" Cam held his gaze "How many years was I in the Police? In the Bronx? I can handle myself, don't forget that"

"I'm coming too" Brennan held his gaze. She looked terrified but he knew she would never admit to it. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be fine. He wanted to protect her but he knew that she would never let him go after Taffet alone. He knew the FBI and the police would be here soon but he was also aware that time was running out. Gordon sighed as he looked at his watch. Booth knew Gordon was subtly trying to tell him to get on with it, Angela didn't have time for this delay. Booth nodded.

"You think I'm staying here?" Jack shook his head as he walked further in to the compound. There was no way he was leaving his wife in the compound while he waited for Booth to rescue her.

Daisy and Wendell were still at the Jeffersonian. Both were worried sick as they ate the takeaway bought for them by Mr Nigel Murray. Daisy watched as Sweets entered the Grid and walked towards her.

"Any news?" He stood a few feet away with his hands shoved in his pockets. Each of the young scientists shook their heads. Daisy frowned in concentration.

"Do you think we were wrong? If we were wrong then they went to the wrong place. If they went to the wrong place then they wont find Angela. If they don't find Angela her oxygen will run out? Lance?" The words were out of Daisy's mouth in a rush as the tears began to form. Wendell glared at the map they had hung in the work station.

"We are not wrong" He sounded determined as Sweets nodded. He had the same worry Daisy had but knew it was too late to worry about it now.

"Daisy" Sweets smiled as he crossed the room to her "Jack and the others will find her. You got the right place. I know it" He hoped he sounded convinced because right at that moment he was as scared as Daisy and the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela lay on the floor of her make shift prison. Her lungs screamed for oxygen as she rolled on to her back. She had never hated anyone in her entire life. Disliked people but never actually hated them. She felt the tears spring to her eyes as she thought of Jack. He had always loved her and they had wasted so much time. She glared at the ceiling as she willed him to find her, but at the same time terrified at what would happen if he ran in to Taffet.

She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing down in a bid to conserve what little oxygen she had left.

Lying on the floor she counted each breath, trying to hold out a little longer before she took in the next one. She could swear she could hear Jack's voice outside the metal prison. She rolled her eyes.

"Great, now I'm hallucinating" She muttered as she rolled on to her side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth was furious as he walked through the dock yard. He was determined to keep his composure. Brennan was just behind him as they heard Jack call that he had found something. The foreman of the yard had told them what to look for and how to tell if a container had been tampered with. Brennan broke in to a run as she heard Jack call out. Booth cursed under his breath and followed her.

"Bones wait" He hissed as they got nearer to where Jack was stood. Jack had his back to them as Taffet sat on an upturned barrel smiling.

"Hi Agent Booth, Dr Brennan" She smiled as Brennan fought to control herself. She would not show this woman she was afraid of her. Jack looked like he was about to commit murder. Booth stayed slightly in front of Brennan, determined not to let Taffet get to her again.

"Let Angela go" Brennan spoke up, her voice slightly shaking with emotion.

"Why?" Taffet smiled. She was clearly enjoying herself. Booth narrowed his eyes. He could see the woman was unarmed but still couldn't bring himself to lower his gun.

"Taffet you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent" Booth began as he walked towards her as she laughed.

"Not if you want to see Angela Hodges alive again. You still don't get it do you? You still don't see that it is not you that gets to call the shots. I'm in charge, ME! Not you" Taffet smiled.

"I don't think so" Booth approached her as she hopped off the stool.

"You want Angela back?" Taffet looked directly at Brennan "You really want her back, then swap places" Booth looked at Brennan who nodded. His mouth hung open in shock as Cam spoke up.

"You are not serious. Dr Brennan you cannot seriously consider this?" She was as shocked as Booth. Brennan nodded, she was deadly serious.

"Fine" Brennan spoke up as she took a step away from Booth. Jack was on the verge of tears. He had never raised his hand to a woman in his life but he really wanted to kill Heather Taffet. He ran his hands over his eyes.

"You sick piece of…" his words were cut off my Taffet who smiled at Brennan.

"What's it to be Dr Brennan? How much do you value your friend's life?" Taffet looked quizzically at Brennan as she stepped forward.

"This ends now. Let Angela go, swap" Brennan couldn't look at Booth as she heard his swear. He rarely lost his temper but as the sirens could finally be heard in the background Brennan believed he had finally lost his composure. Tears swam in her eyes as Taffet threw keys towards Jack.

"Time to go Dr Brennan" Taffet pulled her along by the shoulder as a gunshot could be heard in the silence.

**authors note. Who fired the gun? Is Angela ok? What happens next? I have no idea! And I'm writing it. More soon x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - still not mine.**

**Discovery**

Brennan took a deep breath as she stepped towards Taffet. She felt sick but was determined that Taffet would not see how terrified she was. Booth had tried to stop her but if this was the only way Angels would be back in one piece then so be it. She turned briefly towards Booth who still had his gun trained on Taffet's head.

"Get Angela out." She sighed as Booth nodded. Taffet threw the keys at him.

"You know Brennan?" Jack called out "Your dad is going to be really pissed when he finds out what happened here" He held her gaze as he picked the keys up from the floor.

"My Dad" Brennan sighed "Yeah, he will want to know" Taffet grabbed her by the arm. She had no idea what relevance to Max Keenan there could possibly be. Taffet had no idea Max Keenan had stood trial for murdering the man that wanted to kill both his children. He loved them dearly and it was only Booth's quick thinking that had prevented him from killing Taffet on the way to her trial. Although never Brennan or Booth wanted to think about it both knew there was a high likelihood he would stand trial for murder if anything were to happen to either his children or grandchildren. He even thought of Parker as his own. Booth nodded slightly. He had understood the reference immediately. He would never be able to remove Taffet permanently unless she produced a weapon and fired. Max was not bound by such constraints. He didn't like it but at that moment he had to force his head to rule his heart rather than the other way around.

Xxxxxxxx

Cam forced the lock on the metal container open. It was too heavy for her to move. She had slipped behind the group as Booth tried to reason with Taffet. Raising her eyebrows she had to admire his optimism. She had known reasoning with Taffet would be an uphill struggle. She tried to force the lock again, aware that Jack had left the group and was there with her. He looked on the verge of tears. He was either about to find his wife, his soul mate alive behind the door or she was lost forever. Cam narrowed her eyes, she wouldn't have been surprised if Angela was miles away and Taffet had been playing them to get Brennan to go with her.

"C'mon" Jack sighed as he placed both hands on the metal lock. It refused to give way. He pulled again as Cam sighed.

"Wait" She rested her hands on top of his as they pulled again. It resolutely refused to move. Cam felt sick. They had come so far. She could still picture the look on Angela's face when they had believed Jack and Brennan had died in the buried car. Had it really been two years ago? She sighed as the nausea was replaced by anger. This simply was not fair. They pulled again as Jack began to fight the tears. Cam found she could no longer look at him. She glanced up to see Booth staring at Brennan. Taffet was pulling on her arm as they spoke. She didn't register her words but the injustice of what she saw gnawed at her stomach.

"Keep trying" She slipped away from Jack as he nodded.

Cam walked towards the trio as Booth kept his gun on Taffet.

"You sick scum" Cam shook her head the same way she had the numerous times Michelle had given her cause to reprimand her.

"What?" Taffet seemed to have forgotten she was there.

"You heard me? Exactly what do you hope to achieve by this? The place is swarming with FBI and police. You are a serial killer. You seriously expect us to say hey you take Dr Brennan with you. Good God do you think we're all that stupid?" Cam turned to Gordon "Help Hodgins if you would" Gordon was suddenly very pleased to be given something to do and rushed across to the door. He was physically taller and larger than Jack. Cam just hoped he had the extra strength they needed to get the door open.

"You really are insane" Cam shook her head

"Who said I was planning on getting out of here Dr Saroyan?" Taffet smiled sweetly. "You seem to think I have a plan. I lead you to every place you needed to be. I lead you to the victims. ME! I lead you. You could never have found them without ME!" She screamed as Booth glanced towards Cam, his gun now beginning to waver. He knew if he fired there was a fair chance Brennan would be in the way. Somewhere during Cam and Taffet's exchange there was a loud creaking noise followed by a dull thud as Gordon and Jack managed to open the door.

"Oh my" Gordon supported the weight of the petite brunette as her lifeless body flopped against the open door. Jack froze for a moment before yelling for help. It was then all hell broke loose. Booth glanced back at Gordon who was frantically searching for a pulse as Brennan turned and punched Taffet in the face. Booth called for back up as the sounds of police and FBI agents getting nearer could be heard. Angela remained unaware of it all.

Brennan screamed as Taffet grabbed her by the throat. She tried to squirm out of it. She was desperate to get to Angela. Taffet had produced a small kitchen knife as she struggled. Booth clicked the safety off his gun as Brennan fought to breathe in the stranglehold she was held in.

"Bones" Booth held her gaze. He could see she was trying not to show any fear. She was treating Taffet as if she was a rabid dog. To be avoided if at all possible but if cornered by one show no fear. He knew he was not hiding his own emotions well. Right then he wished he had the ability Max Keenan seemed to possess. For a moment he was worried about Cam until he heard her rhythmically counting behind him. He knew she was carrying out CPR, he just hoped it worked.

"One and two and three and four" Cam repeated as she worked on Angela. Gordon had called an ambulance as Jack stroked her hair. Cam was instructing him to give rescue breaths on her command. They had to keep going. It was Angela's only hope. Cam knew the longer the ambulance took to get to them the less chance Angela had of surviving. She couldn't look at Jack in the face. Sirens and lights continued to illuminate the air around them but all Cam wanted to see was the lights of the ambulance that would be able to help her friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Taffet" Booth was very close to loosing his temper. She smiled brightly at him, her eyes appearing to have taken on a feral quality.

"Booth" She laughed. The knife dug a little deeper into Brennan's flesh. He clicked the gun.

"Let Dr Brennan go" He pointed the gun directly at Taffet's head. He knew that if he was even slightly off course Brennan would be killed. He could see the fear in her eyes as the woman held her throat. He felt helpless. He could still hear Cam counting as the paramedics seemed to take forever to reach them. Armed police could be seen in the distance but none had made their presence known. Booth guessed it was political wrangling from their seniors as to whether this was a federal or state problem.

"Booth" Brennan chocked out. He nodded.

"On the count of three" He watched as she slightly nodded.

"One" He started as the paramedics finally reached Angela and bundled her in to the back of their ambulance. Cam had pushed Jack ahead of her.

"Go with Angela" He smiled and nodded as he climbed in the back of the vehicle with them, explaining to the paramedics that he was Angela's husband.

"Two" Booth continued.

"What do you hope to achieve by this?" Taffet laughed as Brennan began to tense.

"Three!" Booth stepped forward as Brennan kicked the woman in the shin before elbowing her in the ribs. Taffet bent forward in pain as Booth grabbed the arm holding the knife as he twisted her arm behind her back and pinned her into the concrete. Brennan lay next to her gasping for breath as she held her brushed throat. Her neck ached and was bleeding as she stared at the stars.

"Oh, Heather Taffet. You are under arrest" Booth grabbed the woman and pulled her to her feet. He hadn't looked at Brennan who was now being forced to remain on the floor by Gordon and Cam.

"I really wouldn't advise moving at present Dr Brennan" Gordon rested his hand over hers as he prised her fingers away from the wound. Brennan's eyes were wide in shock as she realised what he was suggesting.

"Oh my God" Cam rested her hands on her hips, breathing heavily she called for a medic as Booth finally realised Brennan hadn't spoken. He allowed another agent to take Taffet as he fell to his knees beside Brennan.

"Ok Bones" He smiled. His voice shaky with emotion "It's going to be ok" Cam called for a medic again. She didn't like how pale her friend had become. Gordon looked on the verge of tears.

"Booth" Brennan forced the name through her lips as he shook his head.

"Quiet now Bones. Its ok. Its ok" He didn't know who he was reassuring as paramedics swam round them. Brennan fought to keep her eyes open as she mouthed the words. "I love you" before finally allowing her eyes to slip closed.

"No, no no" Booth sighed as Brennan closed her eyes. Taffet glared over them as another agent fought to keep her under control while they passed the scene. She laughed as she saw Brennan on the floor.

"Now it's over Agent Booth"

**author's notes. Are the girls ok? Will Taffet really have the last word? What about Daisy and the boys at the lab? Will Angela and Brennan's fathers make an appearance in the next chapter? More soon. Please review it makes the writing better and faster! Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - see previous**

**Father's Day**

Booth and Hodgins sat in the small waiting room waiting for news of Angela and Brennan. Jack stared in to space as Booth glared at the wall. Cam had gone to find Brennan's father and ring Angela's. She had to keep busy. Gordon had gone with her in the hope of finding out what was going on. Both returned to the room looking a little crestfallen.

"Have you heard anything?" Cam sat on the chair next to Booth as both men shook their heads.

"Not yet" Booth's voice was clipped as Cam folded her hands in her lap as Gordon sighed.

"Mr Keenan and Angela's father will be here as soon as they can" Gordon stared at his feet as the young doctor walked in.

"Mr Hodgins? Mr Booth?" The doctor looked about the same age as Daisy. Impossibly young for someone who was in such a responsible position.

"Doctor Hodgins actually" Jack spoke up as Cam shot him a look.

"Right, er. I've been looking after your wife." She sat opposite Jack as he waited. A nurse roughly the same age walked in to the room and sat next to the doctor. Booth glanced at Gordon, neither man liked this. They knew if a doctor was accompanied by a nurse then there was almost certainly bad news on the way.

"Yeah? How is she?" Jack looked up as Cam rested a hand on his arm.

"When she came in she was very ill. The degree of hypoxia - that is the time her brain was without oxygen is uncertain. We don't know how much damage that has done yet." She waited as Jack took a deep breath.

"She's breathing on her own now. We will keep her in the ICU tonight and probably most of tomorrow. I think its best that we keep her there to monitor her condition closely. She is not quite out of the woods yet" The doctor watched as Jack nodded slightly. Cam breathed a sigh of relief, the CPR had worked. Angela was alive.

"Any news on Dr Brennan?" Cam asked as the doctor looked at the floor for a moment. Booth felt his heart constrict. This had to be bad news. He was relieved Angela had survived but it looked like his Bones hadn't been so lucky.

"Where's my daughter?" Max hurtled in to the room before the doctor could answer. Booth stood and pulled Max in to the room as he looked around the team. "Booth, what happened to Tempe? Is she ok? Where is she?" Max looked terrified.

"You are?" The doctor looked up as Max tried to control himself. A warning look from Booth silenced him for a moment.

"This is Dr Brennan's father, Max Keenan" Gordon filled in the blanks for the doctor.

"Ok, well Dr Brennan is hurt. She has a wound to the left side of her neck which required sutures. She lost a lot of blood but luckily none of her major blood vessels were hit. She should be able to go home as long as she has someone responsible to take care of her" The doctor smiled as Booth felt he could breathe again.

"She can come home with me" Max spoke up as Cam raised her eyebrows.

"The doctor said someone responsible Max"

"I'll take her home" Booth watched as he knew none of the team would challenge him. "Can I see her Doc?" He turned on the charm smile as the nurse offered to show Booth where she was while the Doctor took Jack to the ICU to see Angela.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max and Booth walked towards the treatment room where a nurse was finishing applying the dressings to her neck. Max was agitated, no one seemed to be telling him anything. He had to almost run to keep up with Booth.

"What happened to her Booth? What happened to my little girl?" Max grabbed his arm. "Booth tell me" Max looked at him.

"Taffet" Booth watched as Max's face paled.

"Why didn't you let me deal with her before the trial? I could have stopped this!" Max glared.

"Yeah because that would have been so clever" Booth pinned Max to the wall. "That wouldn't have hurt Bones would it? You didn't see her when you were waiting trial. You didn't see what it did to her. I would never put her through that again, I can't believe you would" Booth hissed as a nurse walked by. She glanced at the two men before walking back to the room.

"I could have stopped her. It need not have come to this" Max glared as Booth shoved him against the wall.

"You will stay away from Heather Taffet. If you think anything for your daughter you will leave it to the FBI" He released Max before walking away towards Brennan's room.

"Oh because that's worked so well in the passed" Max knew Booth had heard him as he followed the younger man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela was in the ICU attached to various machines that monitored her breathing and heart rate. She had a headache and felt nauseated. The machines bleeped every few seconds which was not helping the headache. She was unsure as to how she had ended up in the hospital. The last thing she remembered was lying on the floor of the container. She closed her eyes for a moment as the door to the ICU opened. Jack smiled as he saw her in the bed. He had barely believed the doctor when she had told him Angela was alive. Angela looked exhausted but she was alive. He crossed the room barely breathing until he was at her side.

"Ange" He took her hand as she opened her eyes.

"Hey" Her voice sounded croaky as she squeezed his hand.

"You ok? The doctors said you'll be ok" Jack was still a little terrified. He hated the machines and wires that were surrounding Angela.

"Um" She nodded as she saw how worried he looked. "Taffet?"

"Arrested. We got her. Oh my God Ange. I thought, I really thought" his voice cracked as he fought the tears. Angela's eyes began to tear as she realised why Jack was so upset.

"I'm here" She watched as he nodded.

"Dr Brennan got hurt, but she's ok. Booth is taking her home" He watched as Angela's eyes widened.

"She's ok. Cam contacted your Dad. He's in Texas at a gig but should be here soon" He smiled as Angela groaned slightly. He knew how much she loved her father but she also hated his tendency to be extremely overprotective of his only daughter.

"Dad is going to flip" She coughed slightly as Jack panicked.

"Ange?" she waved his hand away as he began fussing around her.

"I'm tired" She sighed as she leant back on the pillow.

"It's ok Ange, you rest." He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes. He stood intending to leave as she squeezed his hand.

"Stay" Jack smiled as he sat back down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan sat on the edge of the treatment room table as Booth walked in followed by her father. Brennan immediately locked eyes with Booth as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Bones" He started as her father began fussing around her.

"Tempy, I came as soon as I knew. Honey you ok?" He rested a hand on her chin, examining the bruises and neatly sutured wound that was covered by a dressing.

"Dad!" She pushed his hand away as she kept her eyes locked with Booth. Max noticed the tension rising in the room. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Honey, I'm going to find a coffee machine. I'll see you in a little while eh?" He nodded at Booth.

"Look after my girl" he walked out the door as Booth nodded.

"Booth?" Brennan blinked back tears as he crossed the room to her. He felt his heart clench in his chest as took her in his arms. She was shaking as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok. Hey, Bones" He held her at arms length "You got her. It's over" She smiled slightly, still shaking as he enveloped her in a 'guy' hug. He never wanted to let her go as she fought not to cry.

"Angela?" she whispered in to his shirt.

"In ICU. Awake and alive because of you" He pushed the auburn air away from her eyes as he saw her fight for control. "Hodgins is with her now. Her dad is on the way too"

"He's going to flip as Angela would say" Brennan smiled slightly as she thought of the aging rocker that just carried on playing his guitar. She knew he was fiercely protective of his daughter, the tattoo on Hodgins' arm was testament to how people that he felt hurt Angela were to be treated. Brennan knew he would want to settle the score with Taffet. She knew what his idea of settling the score would be something none of them would think of. He was Texan and family came first, last and always. Booth smiled as he realised what she was thinking.

"Don't worry about it. He'll be fine. Taffet has been charged with murder and two accounts of attempted murder. She's in a high security prison. She can't touch us ever again" Booth held her a little tighter in his arms as Brennan hugged him back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A motorbike pulled up outside the Diner where Mr Nigel Murray was buying take out before returning to the Jeffersonian. The driver waited until the young man was nearer to him before speaking.

"Son, you able to tell me where I can find the local police station?"

"Yeah" Mr Nigel-Murray replied, more interested in the Harley Davidson than the biker.

"Well son, just go right ahead and tell me" The biker almost laughed as the younger man suddenly realised he's been asked a question. Mr Nigel-Murray began giving him the directions as he continued to check out the bike.

"Much obliged" The biker drove away towards the police station where he believed Heather Taffet was being held. No one hurt his little girl, he was going to make sure she wasn't capable of hurting his daughter, or anyone else's again.

**authors note - What is Angela's dad up to? Will Brennan and Booth finally get their acts together? More soon x Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you like this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - still not mine**

Karma?

Brennan was exhausted. She sat on the bed in the emergency room cubicle. She was desperate to see Angela but knew Booth wanted to take her home. Max had been gone a few minutes and she was beginning to wonder where her father had run off to.

"Bones" Booth startled her from her thoughts as he spoke. "You ok? The nurse said we can go now" She nodded as she thought of her friend lying on the concrete floor with Cam and Hodgins carrying out CPR. She felt sick at the thought her larger than life bubbly friend may be dead.

"Bones?" Booth tried again as she sighed.

"I need to see Angela" She watched as Booth nodded. He took her hand as he helped her off the bed. He knew she would have to see her friend.

"Yeah" He smiled "She'll want to see you too. I know Hodgins went to see her. We could swing by the ICU before we go home" Brennan nodded as he pulled her back in to a 'guy' hug. She knew he had been scared but she had no idea how scared he had been until then.

"Will you take me to see Angela?" Brennan was exhausted but knew she wouldn't rest until she had seen for herself that her friend really was ok. Booth nodded as he lead her out of the emergency department towards the ICU.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walls of the prison where Taffet was being held didn't bother Angela's father at all. He sat on his bike outside the imposing building thinking through his plans. He had already spoken to Cam when she had called him from the hospital and he had an idea the boy he had met outside the Diner knew his daughter. She had described an English guy just like him. He smiled as he remembered how in awe the boy had been of his bike. The sun beat down on his leathers as he watched two guards chatting. He decided he was too conspicuous sat where he was, instead he drove to the rear of the prison and pulled out his wallet. Smiling at the photograph of a three year old Angela and her mother he whispered.

"This is for you baby doll" before shoving the wallet in his jacket pocket and returning to his silent vigil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela was tired but glad that Jack had stayed. The nurse had been in to see her a few times to check the machines she was wired up to. The nurse had even taken pity on Jack, insisting that he drink the coffee she had made for him. Angela smiled as her husband yawned.

"Hodgy, you should go home"

"Nah I'm good. This is industrial strength coffee" he smiled as Angela raised an eyebrow. The door to the ICU opened as a young nurse walked in.

"Hi, you have a visitor. Well a couple of visitors but I can only allow two visitors at any one time" She glanced towards Jack who nodded and stood.

"I bet its Dr Brennan. Look I'll go get something to eat. See you soon" He kissed her forehead as Angela watched him go. Brennan walked in, looking extremely nervous as Jack passed her.

"Hey" Angela smiled as Brennan walked towards her "Jack told me what you did" Brennan shrugged as she sat on the chair vacated a few seconds previously. She hated seeing her friend stuck in a hospital bed, surrounded by wires and machines that bleeped every few seconds.

"Ange" She looked across to the doorway where Booth and Hodgins were talking quietly. Angela sighed, she could see how much the relationship between her friends had changed but didn't understand why they hadn't seen it themselves.

"Sweety" Angela caught Brennan's attention. "You ok?"

"I should be asking you that" Brennan tried to smile

"Have you heard from my Dad?" Angela was worried, she knew how much her father hated anyone hurting her and how badly he reacted to any situation where she was upset or in danger. She thought of Jack's tattoo and winced. Brennan nodded.

"I know he spoke with Cam. She's going to call by later. Your Dad was in Texas when she spoke to him so I guess it's taking a while for him to get here" Brennan hoped she was right. Angela nodded, hoping she was over reacting.

Cam and the others made their way back to the Jeffersonian, Jack stayed at the hospital with Angela while Booth insisted he took Brennan home. She was not happy about it and argued all the way. Max had agreed with Booth and insisted she went home. Daisy, Wendell, Clyde and Mr Nigel Murray had been relieved to see their boss and Gordon arrive in the lab. Daisy ran to Lance who trailed behind the others.

"Lance!" she squealed as she ran to him. His lopsided smile betrayed how tired he was.

"Hi Daisy" he desperately wanted to look cool in front of his colleagues but knew there was little chance of that with Daisy as hyper as she was.

"So, you managed to keep the lab going while I was away" Cam folded her arms as Wendell and Clyde exchanged glances.

"What am I not being told people?" Cam stared at the young scientists as Daisy found an interesting spot on the floor to stare at. "Remember, I'm like the human colon. Everything goes through me" Wendell and Sweets pulled faces at her analogy.

"Ah Dr Saroyan?" Daisy knew it would be up to her to tell their boss what was going on.

"Yes Daisy" Cam didn't like this at all.

"Caroline is in your office" Cam sighed at her students as Caroline walked through the Jeffersonian towards them.

"Where is Agent Booth? Max Keenan I hope you got a water tight alibi" She pursed her lips and stared at him

"Why do I need an alibi? I didn't hurt my daughter and her friend. I didn't nearly starve a girl of oxygen until she nearly died" He was automatically on the defensive as Cam turned to the pair with her hands on her hips.

"Ah um Cherie, in that case someone better tell me they have no idea where Angela Hodges father is currently residing. Because if you do I strongly suggest you tell him to keep away from the prison where Heather Taffet was being held. I do not, I repeat I do not want to know if there is any chance any of Angela's or Dr Brennan's family could be involved in the attempted murder of Heather Taffet" She glared at each of the team in turn as Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I, for one have no idea where he is. Although I assume that as a loving father he is headed towards Angela's bedside" He held her gaze as she nodded.

"For his sake, Cherie I hope he is"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**author's note. What has Angela's father done? Is this any good? Will anything happen between Bones and Booth when they get to her place? More soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer - still not mine_**

**_Protection?_**

The drive to Brennan's apartment had been in almost silence as Brennan dozed in the passenger seat. She was relieved that Angela was going to be ok, as much as for Jack's sake as Angela's. Booth negotiated the Washington DC traffic as he glanced briefly at his companion. She knew he had received a call while he was waiting for her, but he hadn't spoken about it. He sighed as he crossed the turning which would either lead them to her apartment or take them to the Jeffersonian. He knew where she would rather be.

"_Bones, I am not driving you to the lab so don't ask me to" Booth smiled as her jaw opened in mock surprise_

_"Booth I didn't say anything" She saw his lips twitch in to a smile._

_"I know you remember" She glanced out of the passenger window smiling slightly to herself. He was right; he did know her better than anyone. _

_"Ok, ok take me home." He smiled at her admission, although it slightly worried him. He knew he would have to tell her about Caroline calling him. While he had no concerns regarding the health of Heather Taffet he hated to think Angela's father had been involved in her injuries. Sighing heavily he noticed Brennan staring at him. She looked concerned. Booth knew there'd be questions and he idly wondered if he'd react the same way as Angela's father if God forbid she'd hurt Parker. Pulling the SUV to the left and along the street where Brennan lived he knew it was a no brainer. Anyone hurt his son; he'd gladly go on death row to ensure that person never touched a living sole again._

_"Booth?" Brennan looked at him as the car pulled to a halt outside her apartment building_

_"Yeah? I was thinking neither of us needs to cook. How about I order take out? Wong Foos?" He turned his charm smile on as she nodded._

_"Great" She opened the car door as she smiled. Booth felt a little easier, knowing that she was recovering if the thought of take out Thai food could make her smile. "Ah Booth?" She suddenly looked uncertain as he jumped out the SUV._

_"Bones" He was at her side in seconds_

_"You are staying tonight?" Suddenly the anthropologist was unsure of herself. _

_"__Bones, I'm not leaving you" He held her gaze as he wrapped his arms around her "You_ got me for as long as you want me Bones" He pulled her into a 'guy' hug as he rested his head on hers. "I'm not going anywhere" He kissed the top of her head as she held him tighter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cam leant against the examination table as Caroline continued to outline the situation regarding Heather Taffet. She didn't like it at all, her years as a police officer meant the cop in her automatically saw the attack as a way of exacting revenge. If she hadn't been with Max Keenan at the time she'd have suspected that he had carried out the shooting. Max knew he was one of the two obvious targets, pleased for once that he had a plausible alibi. A small part of him regretted that he hadn't been the one to shoot Taffet in the back, leaving her in the hospital. He felt sick at the thought he hadn't been able to protect his only daughter and her friend. Listening intently he finally asked the question he knew Caroline couldn't honestly answer.

"You think this is Angela's father don't you? You think that because of the way her mom died all those years ago he flipped and shot the murderous bitch. Well, all I can say is if it was him, he has my admiration. I only wish it had been me" Cam and Gordon shot him a look. Neither were quite sure how Max knew Angela's mother had died in terrible circumstances when she was a little girl.

"I think what Mr Keenan is trying to say is that he understands the need for revenge that someone like Angela's father may have. But you have no evidence to suggest she was shot by him" Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose as he talked, his floppy hair covering his eyes as he tried to make Max sound more like a concerned father rather than a man who had stood trial for murder.

"Ah ha Cherie" Caroline pursed her lips. "You say that, but the truth of the matter is a woman, however distasteful is in the hospital. Someone put her there. I just hope for all our sakes none of the people in this room has any connection to the person who put her there. Cherie, I'll be in touch" Caroline huffed as she walked out of the room. Cam waited until the attorney was out of earshot.

"Well, Cherie" She mimicked "We better warn Hodgins and Angela and try to find her father"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela was sleeping as Jack returned to the ICU. The nurse that had given him the coffee earlier was checking her observations as he returned.

"Hello, Dr Hodgins" She smiled as she wrote down Angela's pulse and blood pressure.

"Hi" He smiled as she walked away. Retaking his seat he took Angela's hand in his own.

"I just called the Jeffersonian. I really hope your Dad turns up soon babe" He whispered at her sleeping form.

"And why is that son?" Jack hadn't heard his father in law enter the room. Cursing at his inability to remain calm when his father in law was around. Angela's father laughed as he pulled up a chair next to his daughter.

"Dad?" Angela stirred slightly as her father smiled.

"Hello baby girl" He watched as she returned his smile.

"Ah," Jack knew he would have to tell them both what Daisy had relayed on the phone. He just didn't know what their reaction would be.

"Spit it out son, before you choke on it" The old rocker touched his beard and laughed, the leather jacket shook as he made himself comfortable in his plastic chair.

"Ah I spoke to Daisy at the Jeffersonian"

"That's Brennan's student" Angela clarified for her father, he nodded.

"Yeah, she said Taffet has been injured. That she was shot. Caroline was suggesting that you were the gunman" He stared at his father in law as Angela shook her head.

"No way. My Dad wouldn't do that." Angela sounded doubtful to herself, never mind the men in front of her.

"Thanks for the vote of support baby doll" He smiled and leant back in his chair "Hodgins, as much as I would love to be the man that removed that psychopath from God's earth it wasn't me that fired the gun." Jack didn't know if he was lying or not.

"You need a very good alibi. The police will want to talk to you" Jack couldn't quite look the older man in the eye.

"I see that" He leant back in his chair as he studied his daughter's face. He knew she could tell when he was lying. "I also see that if the police need to talk to me, they better come find me. I have a gig in Washington next weekend. I'll be here at least until then. I aint got nothing to hide" Angela smiled slightly as the nurse approached. All three were silent as the nurse gave Angela her medication. Her father stood and kissed her on the forehead.

"You rest" He turned his attention to Jack. "You listen to me, you take care of my girl. You hear me" He stated rather than asked, before leaving the ICU. Angela sighed as he left the ward.

"Jack, my father did it. He shot Taffet" She gripped his hand tighter as the familiar sense of fear washed over her.

"Yeah I think so" Jack sighed as wondered just how much damage Taffet had managed to cause this time.

**author's note - thank you for all the reviews. I hope to write maybe another one or two chapters on this. Angela may even get back to the Jeffersonian. More soon, please let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-still not mine**

**Here With Me**

Brennan sat on her sofa. She was glad to be home, however much she had wanted to head straight back to the Jeffersonian. Booth was on the phone ordering take out. She smiled at the domesticity of it all. A few years ago she would never of dreamed of having Booth on her apartment ordering food. She heard him end the call as she rested her head against the sofa.

"Bones, I ordered the usual. Is that ok?" He returned to the living room to see Brennan dozing lightly. Her head rested on the back of the sofa, allowing him to take a good look at the bruises on her neck. She was oblivious to his stares as she quietly dozed. He sucked in a lung full of air as he saw the edge of the cut along her neck and the bruising that wasn't quite covered by the dressing. He had never hated Taffet more than he did in that moment. Sighing he set the phone back on the coffee table in front of Brennan as she stirred.

"Did you order take out?" Brennan stretched and immediately regretted it.

"Yeah" He sat next to her, careful not to crowd her.

"Booth" Brennan was now fully awake. "What is it?" She knew him well enough to know when he was worried. She rested her hand on top of his as he sighed.

"Cam called." She nodded as he spoke "Caroline has been to the Jeffersonian. She says Taffet got shot during her transfer from the prison vehicle to the actual prison"

Brennan held his gaze. She was unsure why she felt tearful. She certainly had no sympathy for the woman that had caused her and her friends so much pain and fear. She turned so she was facing Booth, pleased that he was now holding her hand.

"What else Booth?" She held his gaze. She knew there was more to be said. Booth nodded. He looked down at her hand now enveloped in his larger hand.

"Caroline thinks the gun man was Angela's father" Brennan wasn't surprised by the revelation and was about to say so when the doorbell rang. Booth stood announcing that he was paying for take out as Brennan watched him jump of the sofa to retrieve their food. She wondered why she missed the contact, she knew she was being irrational. But then she reasoned it wasn't everyday that she was almost murdered and her friend ended up in the ICU. She smiled as Booth returned with the take out.

"I didn't get any beer. Not a good idea with the pain killers and antibiotics you had from the ER" He began sorting the food out as she left the sofa to help him divide the food up between the plates.

"That's ok" She smiled slightly "I have coffee in the cupboard or juice in the fridge" She noticed how Booth eyed up her refridgerator. The explosion in her apartment seemed a lifetime ago. Around the time she realised she was in love with him. He returned his attention to dividing up the meal as Brennan looked for glasses and cutlery.

"I think it's a fair assumption. It is likely that he shot her" Brennan stated as she waited for the coffee to be ready.

"Why?" Booth was interested to know why she thought the guitarist would try to kill Taffet.

"He loves Angela" She answered simply "She's his only child. Anyone who hurts her is putting themselves in the firing line. This time literally" She poured the coffee as he carried the plates in to the lounge. "I mean I could see you acting in the same way if it was Parker" Booth clenched his jaw as she spoke. He knew he would have a hard time if his son was in danger but he also knew he almost wished it had been him that pulled the trigger. The thought of Bones lying on the floor clutching her throat.

"Not just for Parker" He placed his fork on the plate in front of him, suddenly no longer hungry. Brennan nodded, she held his gaze suddenly understanding what he was saying without words.

Cam was in her office going through various pieces of paperwork when Jack walked in unannounced. Cam looked up and smiled, setting the folder on her desk to the side.

"Hi. How's Angela?" Cam asked as jack reached her desk.

"Hi, she's doing good. They are going to move her from the ICU later today" He smiled. It really had been a close call.

"That's great Dr Hodgins" Cam smiled. She had been really worried about the forensic artist. Jack leant against the sofa opposite her desk.

"Yeah" He smiled slightly "I just wanted to say thanks. Um, I know Caroline thinks Taffet was shot by Ang's dad but there's no way. I mean there is no way he would risk going to prison. Ending up on Death Row. Not now" He smiled. He knew he was a terrible liar but he had to put the seed of doubt in to people's heads.

Cam nodded "Ok" She smiled as a thought occurred to her "Why not now? You said there was no way he'd risk it. Not now." She smiled. She knew she had Jack on the run. "Oh my, Angela's not pregnant? Is she?"

Jack smiled and shook his head "No, well not yet" He pushed himself away from the sofa. "But Dr. Saroyan I'd appreciate if you kept that piece of information to yourself for now" He watched as she nodded. He was still smiling as he left the office and headed out of the Jeffersonian. He pulled out his cell phone and called Angela.

"Honey? Yeah I think she bought it. Don't worry." He paused, watching the traffic speed past him as he reached the road.

"Look, your Dad is back on the plane to Texas as we speak. Just concentrate on getting well." He smiled. "Yeah Ang. I love you too" He put the cell phone back in his pocket as he crossed the road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela's father looked at the ticket in his hand. He had to get back to Texas, the band had a gig. He knew the guys in the band wouldn't mind if he wasn't there in the circumstances but Angela had insisted he went. He decided he would play the gig and return to Washington. He knew the police and the FBI would want to talk to him. He was the logical suspect. Max Keenan had a watertight alibi. He didn't. Shaking his head he put the ticket back in his pocket. He turned and walked back to the cab rank where his beloved Harley Davidson was parked illegally.

"I dun run away from nothing" He muttered to himself as he got on the bike and road off in the direction of the Jeffersonian.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan was exhausted. The plates were cleared away and she was sure Booth would rather go home than stay with her. She sighed as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"Booth" She folded her arms across her chest as she spoke. Booth put the last plates back in her cupboard before turning to her.

"Before you say anything" Booth closed the gap between them as she stared at a spot on his white shirt. "I'm staying here tonight. I promised I wont leave. I keep my promises Bones" He touched her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"You don't have to. I'll be fine if you go" She held his gaze. Suddenly very aware that he was only inches away from her.

"Yeah, I think you will" He smiled slightly "But I don't think I would be" Brennan could feel his breath on her face as he spoke. She knew she just had to stand slightly on her toes to close the gap. Booth could feel his heart practically beating out of his chest as he realised the same thing. She smiled slightly as she reached up and kissed him. Booth pulled away.

"Bones" He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Bones had just kissed him. His Bones had kissed him. He couldn't really believe it. His arms found his way to her waist. "I'll stay Bones, but you need to know I'm not expecting anything. Nothing has to happen" He had to make her know that he would never intentionally hurt her. Brennan smiled.

"I know. I just need to know you're here with me" Brennan smiled as he nodded before drawing her closer to him and burying his head in her neck whispering "Always Bones, always"

**authors note - just one more chapter left - the epilogue. Please let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - Fox TV and Kathy Reichs own Bones and all the characters mentioned.**

Sweet Dreams

Booth had decided it was safer to stay on the sofa in Brennan's apartment. He had curled up on the sofa ready to spend the night. He closed his eyes as pulled the duvet Brennan had given him over his torso. He knew he wouldn't sleep much. He was determined to listen out for Brennan just in case.

"Sweet dreams Bones" He smiled as he remembered how she had kissed him earlier as they tidied away the dinner plates. He touched his lips thinking about how it had been her that had initiated the kiss. Despite everything, it had been a good day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan lay on her bed. She was tired but she couldn't sleep. She stared at the ceiling hoping that sleep would claim her. She was still worried about Angela. Jack had called to say that she was being moved from the ICU and was doing well. Brennan sighed; she was worried how Angela would cope if her father was put on trial for attempted murder. She knew how badly she had taken it when Max was on trial. She closed her eyes determined that she would sleep. Then she thought about Booth and the way he had held her - as if she was the most precious thing in the world. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of the total look of shock in his face after she had kissed him. It was the last thing she had thought before sleep had finally claimed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela was glad she was out of the ICU. The doctor had been really happy with her. The blood tests had shown the oxygen levels in her blood had begun to stabilise. She was also glad that her father seemed to be safe now. She was convinced he was the shooter and while she understood why she could never condone what her father had done. She missed Jack while she was in hospital. She had called him a few times since he had left the hospital, but it wasn't the same as having him there with her. She closed her eyes, knowing that if she concentrated on getting better she would be with him sooner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth was asleep as he heard the scream. He was awake in an instant. Unsure for a moment if he had heard Brennan scream. In what felt like seconds he was next to her, as she thrashed out.

"Bones" He grabbed her hands to stop her hitting out "Bones, I'm here. Its ok" He whispered as she began to quieten down in his arms "I'm here Bones. Wake up. It's ok" He watched as she finally opened her eyes.

"She was here. She took you" Brennan knew she was breathing heavily as she opened her eyes, suddenly aware that she had spoken her fears out loud. Booth sighed; he'd had similar nightmares since the court case and hated every second of it.

"She can't touch us now Bones. You are safe, so am I, so's Hodgins and Angela" He continued to hold on to her as he spoke. Brennan nodded as she relaxed in his arms, finally resting her head back on the pillow as Booth sighed. He kissed her forehead and began to move away from her.

"Stay" She whispered as Booth nodded. He lay back down on the bed and pulled her to him. She was asleep in seconds but Booth knew had little or no chance of sleep capturing him for a second time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cam looked out of her bedroom window. For the first time in a long time she felt things were beginning to get back to normal. Michelle was home, asleep in her room. Hodgins and Angela were safe, although she was certain Hodgins was up t something. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what. Daisy and Sweets were as infuriating and lovable as ever while the other interns carried on trying to impress them all. She shook her head as she thought about her friend and the forensic anthropologist she had come to befriend in her time at the Jeffersonian. She sighed, it was painfully obvious they were in love, she just hoped that for once, just once Seeley Booth didn't stop to think about what he thought was honourable and right and instead followed his heart. Staring at the Washington night sky Cam pulled the blind. She hoped that her team would be ok. She was pretty sure they would be, whatever happened with Angela's father they were all family. Families stuck together, as Taffet seemed to have found out to her cost. Cam shook the morbid thoughts from her mind as she crossed the room. The gravedigger had taken up too much of her thoughts and her team's time.

"No more" Cam whispered as she made her way to her bed. "No more, this time it is over."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across town a prison guard sat at the bedside of a woman who had killed many people and tried to kill an FBI officer and government scientist. He shook his head, she looked so normal lying in the bed with the various monitors attached. The guard returned to reading the newspaper, oblivious to the fact Taffet had opened her eyes.

**authors note : Thats all folks. Just wanted to say thank you all so much for the help and reviews you have all given me through this story. I really appreciate the reviews. Hope to write more Bones soon.**


End file.
